Fade
by Ravenna676
Summary: Bra has a secret, but can the family handle it? or better yet can she handle their response
1. Secret

disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But I should.

It was cold winter night at Capsule corp. Sitting at about 15 degrees the weather was frigid for a better sense of the word. The dark clouds overhead the fresh white powder underneath. IT was a beautiful scene from the comforts of Bra's warm bedroom. Everything was perfect.

That's what Bra believed.

She stood in her room before her mirror brushing her hair, humming a lullaby she used to hear as a child. Today was special for her, for two reasons. One, it was her father's 57 birthday today. Though it held no significance in human standards more than a normal birthday, in Saiyan culture it was very important. And the second and in her mind most important thing that was special about that day. She wasn't going to hide her secrets anymore.

She had given it a lot of thought and finally accepted it months earlier as apart of herself. She had always felt it but it took her awhile to accept it because of what everyone might think of her. But in her mind she knew it would all be okay.

She ran downstairs when she heard her mother call her for dinner. Bra sat in her usual seat at the very long dining room table. Everyone was there.

She sat quiet for a little bit listening to Vegeta rant on about some battle on a distant planet back when he prince and general in the royal Saiyan army.

All she could think about is how many glasses of wine he had had.

Bra sat there staring at her wine. Even though she was 16 her parents let her drink wine whenever there was a special event. She took another sip. She had to tell everyone soon, as the time grew closer and closer she could feel more and more doubt fill her heart.

What would everyone say?

'There's only one way to find out' she told herself. She stood up and raised her glass of wine to gain the attention of everyone. Everyone quieted for a moment looking at her.

"Umm everyone, I just want to say that it's wonderful to have everyone here but I have something very important to tell everyone" Bra said right before she drank the rest of her wine.

"Well what is it Hun" Bulma asked in a cheerful manner.

"Everyone I'm Bisexual, I have been for awhile but I have been working up the courage to tell you all but now I feel better now that I have let this burden be lifted" Bra said happily.

There was a moment of silence. Gokou stood up to say something to her but was interrupted quickly by Vegeta.

"I make it to my 57th birthday to find out that my daughter of royal blood is a lesbian whore" Vegeta said slurring his words a little from the alcohol.

Bra stood in shock as a tear rolled down her face. She then sprinted off upstairs to her room.

"He didn't mean it like that" Bulma yelled but it was too late to be heard.

"And I was just about to tell her I was proud" Gokou said to Vegeta looking at him in disgust.

Meanwhile up in her room. 4 hours had passed and Bra was still in a state of shock as she thought of what her father had told her.

"Why couldn't they just accept me" She said as her tears flowed freely down her face. Her attention turned to her switchblade her father had given her to protect herself.

"Father I simply wish you could have simply understood me" She said as she brought the blade closer to her neck. The blade lay up against her neck.

"I'm sorry" Bra said as she brought the blade away from her neck and pressed it with all her might into her abdomen.


	2. Fade

disclaimer: i dont own DBZ. but i should.

I could cry, it's so beautiful... crimson... quiet... calm... no pain... no feeling... just rest

Let the lungs fill up with internal liquid...

Let the heart tear from the overflow of blood... Let everything freeze...

Stop thinking, just stare... Let it pool up in the throat... And stop breathing...

And watch as it all just,

_Fades away_


	3. The End

disclaimer: i dont own DBZ. but i should.

The next morning Vegeta woke up early. He had remembered what transpired the night before. He walked up to Bra's room. He arrived at the door and knocked.

No answer

"Listen Bra, you don't have to talk to me but at least hear me out. Kakarot was right, if this is who you are then I will stand behind you every step of the way" Vegeta said swallowing his pride for the moment.

Still no answer

Vegeta lowered his head and walked away only to see Bulma at the end of the hallway.

"I really respect what you did" She said.

"Ya but she wont even talk to me" Vegeta said somberly.

"She'll come around just give it time" She said as she put her arm around his waist and they walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Awaiting their daughter to come out


End file.
